


More Than What Meets The Eye

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: Partners in Crime [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alexander Hummel, M/M, OC, daddy!kurt, is Kurt's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Don’t ask him how or why but somehow, Sebastian Smythe manages to find himself in a girly pink room and befriends the owner of the room. An oddly familiar, blue-eyed, rosy cheeks, pale face 7-year-old child, who seemed to have an impeccable fashion sense for his age.





	1. Hi, my name is Alexander Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might have already read the first chapter on my tumblr, kurtbastian-land, and I have always decided to expand this story to a full fic so here it is! (The original post on tumblr is called "Partners in Crime")

Sebastian blinked in confusion as he stood in a pastel pink room where right in front of him was a tea party set and a bunch of stuffed animals sitting around the table. He slowly turned around, taking in his surroundings, a child’s bed in the centre of the room, a dresser in front of it, a full length mirror next to it, a keyboard in an obscure corner, a small study table next to it, a bookshelf in another corner with a bean bag placed next to it. From where he was standing, Sebastian was able to make out a couple of the book’s title and concluded that he was definitely in a child’s room. Not wanting to play in stereotypes but definitely a little girl’s room.

But what in the hell is he doing here?

Well, he knows he’s going to get answers soon enough as he heard the front door of the house being slammed shut and heavy footsteps racing up the stairs. Sebastian closed his eyes shut as he braced himself for the inevitable screams he was probably going to hear the moment the door banged open and the owner of the room sees a strange man in their room.

“Who are you?” a voice asked in confusion.

 _Talk about anti-climatic,_ Sebastian thought wryly as he opened his eyes to see a 7-year-old boy staring back at him in curiosity, arms folded, head cocked slightly to the side.

“I could ask you the same thing kid,” Sebastian shoots back, knowing that he could probably afford to be nicer to the little kid. But something about him made Sebastian a little suspicious (which is ironic since he is in the child’s room). The child was dress impeccably, wearing a light blue dress shirt, tucked in black slacks, with sneakers on and a bow tie and suspenders to complete the look. For some odd reason, there were warning bells ringing in his head loudly, the longer he stared at the kid.

“You’re in my room weirdo,” the kid pointed out huffily as he gestured the surrounding air, obviously refusing to back down from the stranger, “I think I should be the one asking the questions over here.”

Sebastian stared in surprise at the assertiveness of the kid, although the sight of it was slightly unsettling, oddly familiar. Suddenly he felt slightly sick in the stomach. Sebastian went closer and got on his knees to get a closer look at the boy, eye to eye. Even with the closing of the gap, the boy stood his ground, refusing to back away and out of his own room.

Now that he was pretty much up close to the boy, Sebastian immediately studied the latter’s blue eyes, and red rosy cheeks (a huge contrast to his pale skin). Not to mention that his bangs were swept up.

 _Oh no_. 

A sense of dread filled Sebastian when manages to actually look at the kid in whole. It’s no wonder he looked so goddamn familiar and his stupid mannerism just screams one person in mind.

“Hummel?” Sebastian choked out as he watched the boy’s face morphed into a look of surprise.

“Hey, how do you know…” the latter began when he was promptly cut off by another voice from behind him.

“Alex? You okay there?”

Sebastian quickly stood up at the statement, wincing slightly as he heard his joints cracking due to the sudden movement.

“Kurt?” Sebastian whispered in disbelief as he stared at a much older looking Kurt. Which wasn’t all that surprising because he hasn’t seen the latter since the former New Direction graduated from high school and that’s almost a decade ago.

“Why are you staring into space like that?” Kurt continued, clearly undisturbed that Sebastian was in the same room as his son.

“Nothing dad!” Alex squeaked out nervously as he turned to face his who was standing at the doorway, looking at him suspiciously, “I was just thinking if I should redecorate my room into something more in season.”

Clearly, Sebastian wasn’t the only who picked up that he seemed to can’t be seen by the new visitor. And something tells him that Alex knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to bring up that there was apparently a non-visible stranger in the room.

Kurt frowned suspiciously at his son for a second before deciding it would be fruitless to try to pry any other information from the latter. So he decided to let it go for now. “If you say so bud. If you need any help, just give me a shout then. But I want you to help me with dinner when it’s 6pm alright?”

“Yes, dad. That means the long hand of the clock touches twelve and the short hand touches six,” Alex recited robotically with a roll of his eyes.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kurt simply gently closed the room shut, leaving his son to entertain himself. Alex immediately turned around to face his guest who seemed to rather stare at the door with a constipated face than to pay attention to him.

“Kurt Hummel has a son?” Sebastian asked in disbelief, slapping his face a couple of times to ensure he wasn’t just seeing things or he was in some kind of weird ass dream.

_Kurt fucking Hummel has a son._

Looking down at the child that seemed to be named Alex, (and also Kurt Hummel’s son!), Sebastian shakily pointed a finger at him, “you’re Kurt’s son?”

Not amused by the state of shock Sebastian is in, Alex let out a huff and walked towards his bed, jumping on it as he figured instead of having his questions answered, he needs to answer the stranger’s questions instead. 

“My name is Alexander Hummel, Kurt Hummel’s _adopted_ son,” Alex explained patiently as though he was talking to a child, a man-child of some sorts, “who are you and how do you know my dad?”

Sebastian took another glance at the boy sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, arms folded neatly above them. He let out a snort at the uncanniness between Alex and Kurt. The outfit that Alex is in were not helping one bit at the notion. Could’ve fooled him if he were told otherwise.

Walking closer, Sebastian stuck out his hand for a handshake which the latter gave, “Sebastian Smythe, and your dad and I…” he paused for a while, trying to come up with a child-friendly description for their relationship. He doubts that sharing that he was trying to screw Kurt’s boyfriend would be child appropriate so instead, he settled with a brief explanation.

“We met each other in high school.”

Alex leaned forward, resting his body weight on the mattress as he stared at Sebastian. He scrunched his face, eyes darting quickly up and down Sebastian’s length.

“So why are you here? And why can’t dad see you? Are you a ghost? Are you dead?” Alex pressed on, shooting off questions after questions, barely giving time for Sebastian to answer.

“Woah, slow down there kid,” Sebastian cuts in, holding up both hands in surrender, “I have no idea why I’m here, neither why your dad can’t see me. I don’t think I’m a ghost, which means I highly doubt I’m dead…”

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember what was he doing moments before finding himself in Alex’s room. He was out walking about New York City, as usual. He just ended work at… at…

“Fucking hell!” Sebastian yelled in pain as he grabbed his shin, hopping on one leg as he cradled the injured leg, “did you just kick me? Why the hell did you just kick me?”

Alex covered his mouth, desperately hiding his giggles as he watched Sebastian continued to hop around his room. “Just wanted to make sure you’re not dead.”

“I’m gonna make sure you’re dead then!” Sebastian growled as he reached out to the smaller boy. But before he could wrap his arms around the boy, the latter quickly (and swiftly) did a backward tumble.

“Nope, too slow!” Alex teased as he stuck his tongue out. Squealing excitedly at what seemed to be a new game, Alex quickly jumped off the bed, landing on his feet without so much of a stumble. 

“You’re owing me two pennies to the swear jar if you catch me!” 

Sebastian let out a groan when he realised what he has done. He has been around enough kids to know when they wanted to play tag. He knew he could just ignore the kid and ruin his fun but he couldn’t do that. Not even when that little mutt kicked him in the shin with no remorse. Just as Sebastian was about to reached out and pulled Alex’s shirt, the latter managed to dodge the grip and ran out of the room, giggling like a maniac.

“Come on Alex! If you’re the only one who could see me, you’ve got to help me!” Sebastian called out, with a slight whine in his tone as he chased after the latter.

And if Sebastian were to feel a slight twinge in his heart as Alex shrieks in joy and laughter whenever he was *this close* to gripping the latter’s t-shirt, he was going to blame it on the more crazier things in his life that have happened in this 24 hours.

 


	2. The Other Dad

Sebastian settled comfortably next to Kurt at the dining table as he carefully watched the man, never once lifting his gaze off him, despite the subtle kicks and taps he received from the said man's son who was sitting opposite him. He couldn't even begin to figure out how he feels about the new information he has. Judging by the lack of Blaine photos around the household led Sebastian to infer that clearly, he was out of the picture. Regardless of the fact that Kurt Hummel was clearly a single father raising a child. _Kurt Hummel was a single father raising a child!_  The Kurt Hummel whose dreams were bigger than Lima, Ohio, has settled down to raise a child. On his own. And he's doing a heck of a good job (besides the obvious physical abuse he had to suffer the past hour from his child).

"Aren't you full of surprises Kurt Hummel," Sebastian mumbled to himself as he shook his head in awe.

"Alex, why do you keep swinging your legs like that?" Kurt peeked under the table when he noticed the rough motions his son was doing. The swinging immediately stopped and Kurt focuses his attention back to Alex, staring at him confusedly. Alex widened his eyes in panic as he darted them slightly to the side where Sebastian was sitting, eyes widened in shock, shaking his head furiously. Obviously revealing that Sebastian was there was not an option.

"You know... just giving my imaginary friend a good nudge on the leg!" Alex awkwardly chuckled as he swung his leg once more, giving Sebastian an extra hard kick as though proving a point.

 _That little piece of shit._  

Sebastian glared at the boy who seemed intent to make his life more hell than it already is. When Alex finally made eye contact with Sebastian, the latter gritted his teeth and placed his finger on his neck. Alex gulped nervously as Sebastian slowly traced across his neck before pointing his finger at him.

"Imaginary friend?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Alex nodded his head furiously, even though that was definitely not the best lie he has ever came up with. Besides, it wasn't as though his dad was going to believe him or anything. Immediately, Alex launched into a tale as he shares more about his imaginary friend.

"He is really really tall," Alex started off as he stretched his hands above his head, illustrating how tall Sebastian was, "but he's pretty skinny and has brown hair. Oh! And green eyes too!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the description that was given to him as his mind began to form a mental image of what this imaginary friend could look like.

"Actually..." Alex paused thoughtfully as he slowly stroked his chin, looking directly at Sebastian who has been doing nothing but glaring at the former. Honestly, it's as though that's how Sebastian generally looks like. "He kinda looks like a meerkat now that I think about it.”

Kurt immediately choked on his saliva at the comparison being made, _definitely_  not liking where the conversation was heading. Instead, he cleared his throat and switched the topic of interest and began asking Alex about his day spent with Rachel Berry (“The same dad. She sings, I listen. She sings some more, I gave her a round of applause. Things can’t get any more interesting than that.”).

Glad that the topic of him was being dropped, for now, Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. He had a feeling that if Kurt were to suspect the slightest that he was here, talking to his son, Kurt would go berserk and send Alex to some kind of therapy, away from Sebastian. That could absolutely not happen because he has some kind of gut feeling that Alex would be the one that is going to help him solve the mystery of why the hell is he here and what exactly happened to him in the last 24 hours.

Too deep in his thoughts and too busy thinking about the close save, the newfound friends had Sebastian and Alex missed the way Kurt's eyes were still darting to his side, the original topic of conversation still in his mind.

* * *

Once dinner was over, both Alex and Sebastian quickly raced back to the former's room, slamming the door shut behind them. 

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Alex asked as he leaned against the door, panting slightly as he struggled to catch his breath. He watched as Sebastian causally strolled to his beanbag and plopping himself on it.

Sebastian waved away the question as though they weren't remotely close in exposing himself to Kurt. Technically, even if Alex were to outright tell Kurt about his existence, it wasn't as though Kurt would take Alex's word for it, no matter how convincing and manipulative the mini Kurt can be. 

"We have bigger things to worry about kid," Sebastian stated, "like what am I doing here and why can only you see me." 

It honestly sucks that out of everyone that could see him, it has to be a 7-year-old and Kurt Hummel's only son. Fate must be having a suckish day to pick on him right now. Sebastian purses his lips as he tried to wreck his brain on what should be his first move in his mess of a life.

Slowly a Cheshire smile appeared on the former's face when he realised that the answer was simple. All he had to do was retraced his steps from the last place he remembers - his office downtown. 

"Hey, what's your curfew kid?" Sebastian asked eagerly, leaning forward.

Alex raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "I'm seven."

 _Right_. Letting out a groan, Sebastian leaned back into the beanbag he was sitting on. Wait a minute... who said anything about needing Alex to follow him downtown? What's stopping him from leaving and solving the mystery on his own? Just as he was about to get up and walk off, a voice stopped him. 

"Soooo...." Alex dragged out, "since you're staying, would you play monopoly with me?"

About to decline at the offer, planning to add a little snort as an extra "are you even serious with that question?", Sebastian took a quick look at the latter, eyes filled with hope, lips pursed slightly. Here comes the manipulative part from Kurt's spawn.

"Dad... it just gets boring sometimes playing with the only person who would play with you," Alex softly added, playing with his fingers to add extra effect.

Hook, line and sinker. And that, Sebastian, understood, all too well. Only replace dad with mum and we have a classic case of only child syndrome. Sebastian Smythe was convinced. So he did what he wanted anyone else to do when he was a kid.

"Sure kiddo, go get your board. But don't come crying to me when you lose," Sebastian jokingly warned as he got off the beanbag to sit on the ground, in the centre of the room.

What's one night in with the Hummels right?

"Why don't you invite your dad as well?" Sebastian asked cheekily, "you know, your dad and I go a long way and I kinda miss hanging out with him. We use to hang out _all_ the time." 

"It'll be funnnn," Sebastian sang as he beamed at the latter, grabbing his hand to twirl him around till he broke into fits of giggles.

"Alright alright, we'll play with dad." 

______

Nope, didn't play with dad. Turns out, Kurt was a little too caught up with work to be coop up with Monopoly. 

To be fair, Monopoly does take hours to win so Sebastian can't exactly blame Kurt for opting this game out. Because honestly, Sebastian would have bolted the first moment he could but that damn puppy eyes. That big blue eyes welling up with tears slightly at the thought of Sebastian denying the request of playing together. With both of them lying on their stomach, and the Monopoly board in between them, they managed to somehow maintain a conversation between them.

"So how's kindergarten like kid?" Sebastian asked as he tossed the dice, pumping his fist in the air when he rolled a twelve, "I haven't been one in like 20 years."

Alex stuck his tongue out when he still manages to overtake Sebastian's game piece on his turn. He may or may not have nudged the latter's game piece to the side a little as he made his way ahead. "I'm going to be in the second grade, mister. I'm a big boy now."

Obviously, Alex has a thing for being a sore winner when Sebastian caught the little nudge being done. Sebastian snorted a little as he passed $10 to Alex for landing on his property on his turn. He can't believe that Kurt Hummel actually modified the entire board to fit Alex's skill level by changing the properties to something familiar and the rent to be way way way cheaper to be more manageable for Alex to count. Obviously, he knows who the try-hard dad award goes to this year. 

"But second grade is going to suck," Alex mumbled under his breath as he took the money, "no one likes playing with me in kindergarten, _or_ first grade. Why would second grade be any different? They’re still the same mean people." 

Sebastian abruptly looked up from the board, frowning at what was shared. He carefully studied Alex, trying to determine if the words he just uttered bothered him more than he was showing. Alex did nothing to hide the obviousness sadness in his voice but there was a slight resignation to his afterthought, as though he just accepts the way things are. Something about that doesn’t sit too well with Sebastian. But before he could pipe in his two cents, Alex quickly beat him to it.  

"And you're supposed to give me a twelve. I have two house on that property," Alex casually pointed out while holding his hand out as though what he shared a few seconds ago wasn't the slightest heart-wrenching.

Clearly Alex doesn’t want to dwell too long on the conversation, hence, Sebastian forced a chuckle and took another two from his stack of money to pass to Alex.

"Any reason why you might think they don't like hanging with you kiddo? Maybe we could fix it and then you’ll have all the girls and boys in your class chasing you," Sebastian suggested instead as he placed a miniature house on his own property, much to Alex's dismay. It was one of the more expensive ones on the board and if Alex were to land on it, he was going to lose his entire life savings on it, which he said so to Sebastian. 

And it seems Alex may be a tad bit too dramatic for his age as well. But then again, _Kurt's son_. Yup, whenever Sebastian decides to call Alex "Kurt's son", he imagines those two words to be italicised.

"They don't like me because Dad likes boys. And they like to make fun of me because Papa left us. Says it was my fault."

_Papa?_

"Hold on a sec kid. As much as I would love hearing about you in kindergarten..." 

"Who is going to second grade!"

Ignoring the indignant interruption, Sebastian continued with glee in his voice, "you have two dads? Why didn’t you say anything earlier"

Things certainly got fucking fantastic! Maybe being stuck over here for awhile isn't so bad, Sebastian mused, all interest in winning the game was long gone. 

"Tell me more about him," Sebastian insisted, inching closer, "what does he look like? Does he have a gel helmet? Short? Triangular eyebrows? Why did he actually leave?"

Alex frowned as he held out his hand, "every question is going to cost you a dollar."

Seeing Sebastian's look of incredulous, Alex explained, "Dad says if someone wants something from you, you run or fight back with words but Papa said that you should ask for money."

Opening and closing his palm, Alex raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. “I’m a little short on my allowance now so…”

Grumbling to himself about having the luck of being stuck with a con, Sebastian took a couple of bills from the game set. But before Sebastian could pass it to him, Alex shook his head slightly, pinching his fingers together.

"Really, kid, who's your other dad? And what on earth is he teaching you?" Sebastian grumbled out loud, "we've sort of established I must be dead of some sorts, I don't think the dead had money on them."

Alex pursed his lip, nodding slightly, "I guess you're right. And I don't really know who's my other dad. He left when I was 4."

"But Dad says I seem to pick up a few of his habit after he left."

"You mean like jumping on furniture and strain singing all the time?" Sebastian asked wryly, as he laid on his side instead, game long forgotten.

Alex shook his head before mimicking Sebastian's action as well. "I remember Papa a little. Sometimes I dream of him."

The former's voice dropping to a hushed whisper, "But when I wake up, I don't remember how he looks like or what we did exactly. It doesn’t matter anyways because in my dreams, we’re always a happy family."

"But I don't tell them to dad. He always gets sad when I bring it up.”

* * *

Unbeknown to the pair, Kurt overheard the conversation and couldn't help but peeked in the room, only to see Alex lying on the floor, with the monopoly board open in front of him and slips of money at the other side, as though somebody was there playing with him. Kurt glanced back at the empty hallway filled with photographs of just the two of them, as well as a couple of photos of his dad, Carole and Finn. 

No photographs were in sight that hinted that Kurt Hummel was anything but a single dad. And Kurt was insistent for it to stay that way. Too caught up with his thoughts, he missed how Alex, stretched out his hand to clasp on to something, as though, holding onto someone.


	3. Not Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like every ghost movie he has watched, Sebastian knows there would be some stupid rules for him to follow. And it's just his dumb luck to know what his stupid rule was.

“Wake up Sebby!” Alex cried out, taking the opportunity to jump on the lump under the blanket. Sebastian grunted at the sudden impact, opening an eye to see a pair of blue eyes peering at him.

Groaning out loud, Sebastian grabbed a pillow and covered his face with. So last night wasn’t a dream and this morning is certainly not a dream. He had just spent the entire day with the Hummels, getting taunted and kicked by the younger Hummel and also spending 3 hours of his life playing Monopoly with the younger Hummel who knows he had another dad, but at the same time, he _doesn't_. Life is clearly trying to fuck him up - both mentally and physically.

“Come on Sebby! It’s time for breakfast and then we’re going shopping for some school stuff!” But before Sebastian could protest against today's agenda, Alex quickly jumped off of him when he heard his dad calling him down for breakfast.

Sebastian waited for a while, listening to the sounds of Alex's running feet slowly fading away before he decided what to do.

“Ah fuck it,” Sebastian said out loud as he stood up to head down to the kitchen. He'll just grab breakfast and forego the shopping plans. That must be some kind of compromise made.

When Sebastian arrives at the kitchen, he quickly took position at the counter, leaning against it and placing his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched the Hummel men manoeuvres around each other in the kitchen. Kurt swiftly preparing breakfast (chocolate chip pancakes), while Alex sets the plates, grabs two identical glasses and carefully fills them up with fresh juice ( _fresh juice! Sebastian may or may not have stayed up last night to watch Kurt squeeze fresh oranges. And he may or may not – definitely may have drooled over the taut arm muscles Kurt clearly has)_. Obviously, they’ve nailed down the routine for a while now, seeing how both of them moved around each other seamlessly. Sebastian, however, did not miss the few looks thrown in his direction by Kurt. He knew that Kurt couldn't have actually seen him and was looking at him, judging by the look of wistfulness Kurt has. But at the same time, Sebastian couldn't help but feel a slight clench in his heart whenever Kurt looked at him. It was as though he was missing _something_.

Once breakfast was prepared, Kurt took the plate of pancakes from the stove and swiftly place them on the dining table where Alex was waiting eagerly with a fork and knife on each hand. Another twinge was felt as Kurt took his seat. It was then that Sebastian couldn't help but notice that the Hummels were sitting at the same places as where they sat for dinner, across each other, with an empty chair next to Kurt.

It was almost as though the empty seat was beckoning him to sit down, something he didn’t quite notice the night before, amidst the chaos that he was thrown into so abruptly. So that was what Sebastian did, he quietly walked towards the empty seat next to Kurt, and sat down, much to Alex’s apparent delight, judging from the beaming smile he was giving Sebastian.

“So did you come up with the list you told me you wanted to for today’s shopping?” Kurt asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  _(Non-fat mocha, Sebastian’s brain helpfully supplied that information and how the fuck does he know that?)_

“Yup! And I drew pictures as well,” Alex bounced in his seat as he dug into his pocket to retrieve a folded piece of paper. Alex quickly unfolded it and slid it across the table for Kurt to see. In the list were the usual stationaries you would think second graders need, like pencils, erasers, rulers, until he came to the lower half of the paper.

“3 pairs of Vans shoes?” Sebastian read out in disbelief, “Levi’s denim jacket? A Burberry coat? Do they even have those in kids’ size? Where do you even see half of these things from?”

“I saw them in your magazine, dad,” Alex said, as a matter of fact, barely glancing at Sebastian’s direction, “and I really really reallyyyyyyy like them. Can we _please_ get them?”

Sebastian turned to Kurt who was still looking through the list, jaws dropped, “you can’t possibly say yes to this Kurt. The kid is 7! Why would he need all of this branded stuff for?”

And if he could, Sebastian would be waving the list in the air, talking about how Alex doesn’t need these things, that he should learn the value of money, and that they should be discussing this togeth- Sebastian immediately stopped his train of thoughts when it started to get to weird territories. He took another glance at Kurt who was still looking through the list, mumbling to himself. “Whatever, he is your kid anyways.”

As though he was not there, well because to Kurt, he isn’t, Kurt passed back the list to Alex, “I’m pretty sure your Aunt Bella has a couple of these in the vault that she wouldn’t mind giving it to you. If she says you can have them, you can. But for the shoes…”

“You’re pushing it with 3 pairs,” Kurt wagged his finger warningly, “2 is enough for you. We should be able to get everything else on your list at the mall. So quickly finish up your breakfast and wash up so that we can head out before the crowd gets crazy.”

Alex nodded his head excitedly, barely able to keep the smile off his face as he shoved another forkful of pancakes into his mouth. And if did he managed to give Sebastian a smug look in between bites, Kurt was blissfully unaware.

* * *

“I’m not going,” Sebastian firmly stated when Alex decided to stop by his temporary room after he got dressed.

“ _But Sebby,_ ” Alex whined as he approached Sebastian who was lying down comfortably, forcefully tugging the latter’s arm.

“Don’t go doing that Alex,” Sebastian warned as he shut his eyes the moment he notices Alex’s eyes tearing up and lips pouting, “as much as I’m sure shopping with your dad is the best thing in the world, I am not interested.”

Sarcasm aside, Sebastian just wants some alone time to snoop around and maybe finally find some answers to why he was here, in Kurt’s house where his only son can see him. So after cheerily waving goodbye to Alex, much to Kurt’s confusion when Alex waved back to an empty space behind them before closing the door, Sebastian turned and faced the living room, ignoring the prickling feeling at the back of his neck as Alex slowly got further away from the house.

“Let’s start with the living room where it is a universal rule that photo albums are kept at as easy access for parents to embarrass children with when there are guests,” Sebastian said out loud as he stepped away from the main door. He winced slightly as he felt the prickling feeling slowly starting to spread all over his body, as though thousands of needles were poking him repeatedly all over.

Hearing the car door slammed and Kurt’s car driving out of the driveway, was when the pain intensified, causing Sebastian to let out a cry, dropping onto his knees as he struggled to take deep breaths in hopes that the pain fades away. Clutching his face as the intensity got greater as time passed until it slowly starts to lessen once more.

“I’m sorry dad! I’ll be quick,” a familiar voice shouted from the driveway as a familiar click of the door lock being unlocked could be heard. It was the moment when the door swung open and Alex stepped in, was when the pain completely ebbed away. Frozen still on the ground, Sebastian refused to shift from his foetal position in fear that the pain would come back.

“Sebby? What are you doing on the floor?” Alex asked with a tilt of his head as he approached Sebastian.

Closing his eyes and taking shaky breaths, Sebastian slowly sat up before turning to face the latter who was still staring at him as he waits for his answer. “Just…” Sebastian took another deep breath, and forced a smile, “just wanted to make sure your dad isn’t behind housekeeping since you must be such a handful to deal with every day.”

“Nah, my dad is awesome,” Alex bragged while giving Sebastian a thumbs up, “he’s almost like Superman but I need to pee now.”

Sebastian watched as Alex abruptly ended the conversation in favour of running towards the bathroom. He slowly stood back up, preventing light-headedness he tends to feel whenever he stands too abruptly. Sebastian glanced at his hands, feeling himself all over, noting that there were no cuts, bruises or anything that have hinted that the immense pain he felt moments ago, had happened. _But what caused it_?

“Okay, I gotta go Sebby! Dad’s waiting.”

With that, Alex zoomed off, past Sebastian and towards the door. Sebastian gulped as he felt the familiar prickling feeling starting to form once more when Alex manages to unlock the door and took a step out into the open. “Kiddo wait!”

* * *

 

Alex giggled to himself as he grabbed Kurt’s hand and swung it back and forth while they slowly took a stroll to the first store on the list. Sebastian folded his arms, walking beside Alex, grumbling to himself about being stuck on a shopping spree and being cursed of some sorts. _Like literally cursed._

“Why do I have to be the one that gets pricked by thousands of needles whenever you’re like 40 feet away,” Sebastian complained as they walked into their first store of the day – Vans.

And that was just a rough estimate. Neither of the pair had any particular fun testing out the distance till Sebastian feels like literal death with Kurt’s patience running thin from Alex’s constant running in and out of their home.

“I pay my bills, I donate to charity, I am a hard worker,” Sebastian continues while Alex gleefully runs all over the store to pick his shoes, “but some magical force out there decides that’s not good enough?”

“So I have to somehow atone my sins,” Sebastian took a quick look at Kurt who was fondly watching his child get on the equivalent of sugar high, bouncing from one section to another, “that I made… in high school? By being some kind of stupid guardian angel for the kid.”

“Whose father I’m pretty sure I gave trust issues when it comes to any romantic relationship.”

Taking calculated steps towards Kurt, Sebastian tilted his head slightly as he studied his former Glee Club rival. He was still slightly taller than the latter but Sebastian was still as lanky in comparison. He felt his heart skipped a beat when as Kurt gave an encouraging nod to what Alex picked out, giving the little one two thumbs up. It was weird seeing Kurt as a dad, or as a grown up in general. The last time he saw Kurt was at his surprise engagement and things could not be any more different. A kid is one of them but Kurt seemed more… sure of himself, was the best Sebastian could describe the change in his former Glee Club rival. No more was the insecure gay kid who tried his best to seem so damn confident, holding everything close to him. This time, he is confident of himself, of his surroundings and in his element as a dad and as himself. 

Gulping, Sebastian took a step away from Kurt, who suddenly turned to face him. Sebastian held his breath as Kurt tilted his head, staring quizzically at him, the same way Sebastian did merely seconds ago. It wasn't the same kind stare that was thrown at him this morning. 

“Kurt?”

“Dad? You’re supposed to be looking at me, not at your reflection!” Alex called out, arms folded when he realized his dad wasn’t paying any attention to him. Kurt let out a groan and rolled his eyes at the calling for him, but the grin on his face told a different story. Sebastian watched Kurt for a moment longer before turning around and found himself staring back at his own reflection. _A mirror_ , Sebastian thought wryly _, Kurt wasn’t staring at him, he was staring through him._

But he couldn’t help but remember the cool blue eyes, looking at him, the weird swoop in his stomach when Alex called out for his dad, breaking the moment Sebastian thought they shared. That rush of weird feelings within the span for 3 minutes? Sebastian does _not_ like that one bit.


	4. He Forgot To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m still alive and so is this story :)

_The warm sunlight trickled in through the translucent curtain, Sebastian's eyes flickered slightly in annoyance of an interrupted sleep. When it was clear that he wasn't going back to sleep, Sebastian let out a frustrated groan before reluctantly sitting up and rubbing his eyes vigorously with the palm of his hand._

_"God, I hate the sun," Sebastian complained, voice slightly hoarse having just woken up. He turned to find Kurt already sitting up, with his iPad in his hands, doing what Sebastian presumes it to be work._

_"It's honestly a wonder how you can say the exact same thing every time you wake," Kurt said without looking up, "will it kill you to just turn to face me and wish me good morn_ ing?"

_Sebastian rolled his eyes, pulling himself up to get closer to Kurt and planting a kiss on the cheek with a loud muah, "good morning my love." With much struggle, Sebastian managed to get under Kurt's arm to lean on his chest as he watched Kurt scrolled through his iPad. Turns out, it wasn't work that Kurt was looking at, but was reading a bunch of reviews for a school that the two of them had their eyes on for Alex._

_“So found anything that makes you the slightest bit unhappy with this particular school?” Sebastian asked, watching absentmindedly as the screen in front of him continued to scroll._

_This wouldn’t be the first time Kurt flat out rejected a school for Alex. Hell, it wouldn’t even be the fourth time. Kurt has an eye out for everything affecting their son, the food provided, the teachers they have, the environment, the curriculum. You name it, Kurt has checked against it._

_Kurt hummed noncommittally, switching his iPad off, leaning his cheek against the top of Sebastian’s head. “I like the school. And the location is a plus too. It’s near our_ _home and your office. So if anything happens, you can just swing by the next chance you get to pick up Alex.”_

 _Before Sebastian could retort back about how he was suddenly stuck with pick up duties, h_ e _felt something jumped on his chest, causing him to gasp out in shock (and pain, mostly pain)._

* * *

“Motherf-“ Sebastian abruptly sat up, eyes wide open, pushing whatever that jumped on his chest, off of him. He struggled to take a breath, feeling a stab each time he does that.

When he finally manages to catch his breath, he looked down his bed to see a pair of familiar blue eyes staring back at him innocently, “it’s time for breakfast.”

Sebastian flares at the little one, rubbing his chest, the weird dream he had prior was all forgotten, as though it never took place.

* * *

Ever since the visit to the mall, it was though Sebastian hit with a newfound realization. He couldn’t help but to steal glances whenever Kurt was in the same room as him. Granted it wasn’t very often because he spends most of his time with Alex but when he does end up hanging with Alex, Sebastian always, somehow, unintentionally, unwillingly, looking at him. 

It was as though he finally found something. But he doesn’t know what. All he knows for sure is that, this house contains nothing that could possibly help him out and bring him back to his actual life. Sure, there were plenty of photographs and documents but they were all something Sebastian could have guessed on his own.

Hummel Holiday pictures, yearbooks, Alex’s performances, and even Alex’s birth certificate. But despite having viewed Kurt Hummel’s life over the years through pictures, there was still one thing strikingly missing and he knows he won’t find the answers by just invading Kurt’s privacy. 

So he does the next best thing, he is going to _interview_ Kurt.

Marching up from where he was sitting beside Alex, Sebastian sat next to Kurt who was on his laptop, “I’m going to ask you a few questions Hummel.”

Sebastian states pointedly at Alex who was looking at him confusedly, head tilting slightly.

”Dad,” Alex sighed out, turning his attention away from the tv to look at Kurt, “I have a few questions about some things.” 

“Sure thing sweetheart,” Kurt said, eyes still trained on the document he was typing up, “ask away.”

”Where’s Alex’s dad?” Sebastian cuts right in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovelies! Sorry for the late update but life has been keeping me busy and I'm trying to balance my new work life with my personal life. Don't worry, this fic will not be abandoned, even if it kills me :) Till we meet next time x


End file.
